Heromonogatari
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Izuku mungkin belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya, kala perasaan yang berkabung menyelimuti hatinya kian terasa hangat - dan itu berkat Uraraka Ochaco. Cerita telah dimulai! Ketika pengakuan Izuku akan membawanya pada satu keadaan yang sulit bagi dirinya / "U-Uraraka-san! Aku suka padamu! [T for Teenager]


Dan disinilah, cerita bergulir...

Ketika _Midoriya Izuku –_ remaja berambut hijau agak keriting itu duduk dipinggir lapangan tempat latihan, matanya menatap jauh kedepan saat terpaan angin membuai wajahnya yang terlamun beberapa saat.

Senyumnya mengembang, namun disaat bersamaan ada rasa yang berbeda dari senyumnya yang terlihat begitu tulus...

Jauh disana – _Uraraka Ochaco,_ si gadis berambut coklat _bob_ pendek yang asik mengamati _Bakugo Katsuki_ yang sibuk melatih tubuhnya dengan keras. Ia terlihat riang, manis, dan cantik meski dari kejauhan.

Dan jauh untuk menggapainya...

 _Izuku_ menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangannya yang menempel ditanah sebagai penopang tubuhnya serasa melemas saat mengkhayalkan hal yang begitu manis untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya tidak keren seperti _Kacchan_ dan _Todoroki Shouto._ Atau setidaknya pintar dan tanggap seperti _Iida Tenya_

"Kau disini rupanya, _Midoriya-kun"_ Sejenak _Izuku_ menoleh kesamping, mendapati _Iida Tenya_ si ketua kelas yang menyapanya seperti biasa dan ikut duduk disebelahnya – sekedar mengistirahatkan diri. Jadi? Orang yang sedang ia bayangkan tiba-tiba datang?

"Masih mengamatinya lagi? Seperti biasa?" tanya _Iida_ dengan nada yang sama

"..."

"Yah, _Kacchan_ begitu hebat bukan?" Terdiam beberapa saat sebelumnya, _Izuku_ lalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Meski niatnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku lagi, aku tahu matamu tertuju pada _Uraraka-san"_

 _Izuku_ tertawa pilu saat _Iida_ menyadari pandangannya yang mengarah kemana. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya, memandangi langit biru yang indah dengan berjuta cerita didalamnya.

 _Uraraka Ochaco –_ gadis yang belakangan menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Rambut _bob_ pendek yang membuat kepalanya terlihat bulat, matanya yang berwarna coklat juga senyum manisnya yang selalu mengalihkan perhatian _Izuku_ setiap harinya.

Teringat ketika pertama kalinya _Ochaco_ membantunya yang terlalu gugup saat ujian masuk _SMA U.A_ pada saat itu, ketika rasa gugupnya membuatnya tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga hampir terjatuh jika tidak dibantu oleh _Ochaco –_ dan itulah kontak pertamanya dengan sang gadis.

Dan sekarang pun...

Mereka menjadi sahabat yang cukup erat – meski terkadang ada sedikit rasa egois yang membuat _Izuku_ merasa ingin lebih dari itu...

"Kau curang _Iida-kun._ Apa kau sampai menyadarinya sampai sejauh itu?"

"..."

"Aku bahkan menyadarinya sejak pertama kali kau memperbolehkannya memanggilmu dengan nama _Deku"_ tutur _Iida Tenya_ sambil menghempaskan nafasnya. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

" _Iida-kun..."_

 _Izuku_ menolehkan kepalanya kearah _Iida,_ mendapati pemuda yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya sebagai ketua kelas itu terbaring dengan pandangan mata yang penuh khayalan tentang hal yang tidak diketahui _Izuku_

Kedua tangan _Izuku_ perlahan bergetar. Entah kenapa ini terjadi seperti tidak biasanya...

" _Midoriya-kun,_ kau menyukainya kan?" Itu pertanyaan yang agak frontal sih, tapi mau bagaimanapun _Izuku_ memang sulit untuk tidak mengakuinya

"I-Itu terlalu cepat untuk ditanyakan kan?! _Iida-kun?!"_

"Apa tak pernah terlintas dipikiranmu untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?" _Izuku_ terdiam seribu bahasa, saat ide yang begitu cemerlang datang dengan _Iida Tenya_ sebagai perantaranya...

Mengutarakan perasaan kah...?

* * *

 _ **:: Heromonogatari ::**_

 _My Hero Academia - Kohei Horikoshi [This is Purely Fanfiction. Made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read]_

 _Tags :: Romance, Drama[?], Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rating :: T for Teenager_

 _[ A/N ] :: Kebelet pengen nulis? Enggak, enggak, enggak! anggap aja ini first impression-ku terhadap unsur Romance yang ada di animu My Hero Academia yang digabung dengan apa yang ada difandom FFN. Mau bagaimana lagi? Fandom BnHA didominasi dengan Pairing yang bukan kesukaanku, jadi kupikir mending nulis dengan Romance dari OTP favoritku meski dengan ending yang berbeda [Ada sedikit kekurangan dalam menulis, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika alur cerita kekurangan feel] [Happy Reading!]_

* * *

Bagi _Midoriya Izuku –_ gadis manis yang bernama _Uraraka Ochaco_ adalah sebuah cahaya khusus baginya.

Ketika _Ochaco_ menyapanya ditiap pagi yang cerah, senyumnya yang membuat harinya sedikit lebih berwarna, sifat perhatiannya dikala _Izuku_ kembali terluka karena menggunakan _Quirk-nya._

 _Izuku_ sendiri bingung, kenapa perasaan ini harus terjadi padanya? Sebuah perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenisnya sendiri dikala ia masih duduk dibangku SMA – dan perasaan itu tertuju pada _Uraraka Ochaco!_

Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?

"Pagi! _Deku-kun!"_

"Pa-Pagi! _Uraraka-san!"_

Dan dikelas pun, _Izuku_ masih terasa gugup ketika gadis berambut _bob_ pendek itu menyapanya dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

Ketika ia kini tengah mengerjakan _PR_ yang _bahasa inggris_ yang seharusnya dikumpul sekarang, dan secara tiba-tiba _Ochaco_ menyapanya. Mata mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, meski diwajah _Izuku_ ada sedikit pendaran merah yang agak memalukan untuk disadari orang banyak.

" _Are?_ Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Sejenak sebuah pertanyaan sekedar basa-basi keluar dari bibir _Ochaco_ kala pandangan matanya mendapati _Izuku_ yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"A-Aku sedang mengerjakan _PR_ yang belum selesai. Kau sudah selesai _Uraraka-san?"_ tanya _Izuku_ sopan setelah matanya mengarah kearah lain. Tangannya iseng menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku sudah selesai kok!" ucap _Ochaco_ enteng lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya tepat setelah memberi senyum yang membuat _Izuku_ sempat terpaku beberapa saat.

Dan begitulah yang dirasakan _Izuku_ setiap harinya...

Matanya terpaku ketika _Ochaco_ melintas melewatinya tanpa beban sedikitpun, ada sedikit rasa egois yang membuatnya ingin lebih lama berbicara dengan _Ochaco_ saat tangannya kini mencoba menggapai tubuh gadis itu – namun sayang itu tak akan pernah tercapai.

Senyumnya perlahan luntur seiring dengan pandangannya yang menunduk menatap ke bawah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini namun itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan untuk saat ini.

Maksudnya – _Ochaco_ itu punya perasaan terhadap _Katsuki_ kan?

Ketika sering kali _Izuku_ mendapati _Ochaco_ yang terus mengamati _Katsuki_ hingga membuat remaja emosian itu terkadang kesal, bahkan sering kali _Izuku_ mendapati _Ochaco_ yang mencoba mencari perhatian _Katsuki_ dengan mengajaknya mengobrolkan sesuatu meski _Katsuki_ terkadang enggan meladeninya.

Dan sementara – dirinya sendiri?

" _Ara!_ pagi _Bakugo-kun!"_

Telinga _Izuku_ tidak akan pernah berbohong hingga sampai akhir dunia pun. Kepalanya terangkat saat nada bicara yang riang itu mengganggu indra pendengarannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang memerangkap dua pasang insan yang saling berhadapan.

 _Ochaco_ dan _Katsuki..._

"Kau lagi _Muka bulat?_ Kau menghalangi jalanku" ucap _Katsuki_ yang terlihat agak sedikit kesal. Wajar sih, pemuda tipe tempramen sepertinya selalu membuat orang terkadang jengkel karena ulahnya yang senang meremehkan orang lain.

" _Mou~_ _Bakugo-kun~_ Padahal aku menyapamu lho!" _Ochaco_ mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa tak puas ketika sapaannya yang awalnya dibalas dengan normal malah menjadi sebaliknya.

 _Izuku_ tersenyum simpul. Mau bagaimana pun jika ia berada diantara mereka, ia tidak akan bisa berada ikut kedalam apa yang saat ini mereka bicarakan – dirinya hanyalah menjadi peran sampingan saja.

Ada perasaaan pilu yang agak sesak didalam dadanya ketika melihat _Ochaco_ yang begitu lengket terhadap _Kacchan (Yang notabene sering membully-nya dimasa SMP dulu). Ochaco_ yang terlihat begitu antusias sambil mengenggam sepasang tangan _Katsuki_ sementara remaja berambut _ash blonde_ itu hanya terlihat kesal.

Itulah hubungan mereka berdua – begitu dekat...

Bahkan _Izuku_ terkadang berpikir ia tidak akan bisa meraih keinginan kecilnya itu, meski suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan melakukan apa yang diucapkan _Iida Tenya_ sebelumnya – _Kokuhaku._

" _Ne~ Ne~!_ Jam istirahat nanti kau mau ke kantin bareng denganku? _Bakugo-kun?" Ochaco_ kembali mengeluarkan suara manisnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga mau mengajak pemuda yang cepat naik darah itu pergi bareng ke kantin.

"Kau selalu berisik didepanku _muka bulat!"_ dan seperti yang ia duga - tanggapan yang dikeluarkan _Katsuki_ terasa begitu menohok meski sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyakiti

" _Hee?_ Ayolah~"

"Terserah padamu sajalah!"

 _Izuku_ mengulum senyumnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada bukunya sekarang mencoba fokus pada pelajarannya – meski itu terasa sedikit sulit karena hilang konsentrasi

' _Ke kantin kah?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah...

Tepat dibawah pohon yang begitu rindang ini yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan tempat para siswa latihan. Berbekal sebuah roti isi selai, _Izuku_ perlahan terduduk dan bersandar dibatang pohon itu, menikmati makan siangnya yang terasa agak sepi.

Punggungnya terasa agak sakit ketika secara kasar ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon itu. Pandangan matanya sendiri jauh menatap langit biru dengan aksen putih abstrak yang terus bergerak terbawa angin.

Tangannya yang menggenggam roti isi selai itu perlahan membawanya kedepan mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia menggigitnya dengan perlahan, mengisi perut dengan sebuah roti bukanlah hal tidak wajar, toh ia sendiri juga malas untuk pergi ke kantin.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat dimana hampir seperempat siswa berkumpul itu.

 _*Haup!*_

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang saat ini mengganggunya, _Izuku_ tiba-tiba menelan bulat-bulat roti isi yang ada digenggamannya. Agak sulit untuk langsung ditelan memang akibat ulahnya sendiri, namun perlahan bisa ia telan.

" _..."_

 _Izuku_ menghela nafasnya pelan sembari menutup matanya, kedua kakinya secara perlahan ia luruskan kedepan berbarengan dengan kepalanya yang menengadah keatas menikmati hempasan angin yang begitu nikmat.

Entah kenapa – belakangan pikirannya terus berkecamuk hingga membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Ketika hatinya terus berdegup kencang setiap hari dengan khayalan yang terus terpaku pada seorang gadis yang menjadi perhatiannya belakangan.

 _Uraraka Ochaco..._

Kembali berputar dikepalanya saat dirinya menolong si gadis berambut _bob_ coklat dengan bentuk wajah yang bulat itu dari serangan robot saat tes masuk _SMA U.A,_ dimana saat itu ia menggunakan _Quirk_ hasil pemberian _All Might_ untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Agak ceroboh memang, bahkan akibat dari kekuatannya ia harus menerima luka parah dikedua kaki serta satu tangannya yang patah.

Namun, mau bagaimanapun...

Semuanya seolah terbayarkan dengan senyum yang diberikan _Ochaco._ Itu terdengar begitu bodoh namun _Izuku_ tidak peduli sama sekali selama gadis yang ia selamatkan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Dan bahkan lebih dari itu – _Izuku_ kembali dikejutkan dengan _Ochaco_ yang mencoba memberikan _pointnya_ saat tes masuk akibat _Izuku_ yang tak memiliki nilai sama sekali. Entah mengapa, namun hal itulah menjadi satu dari semua alasan yang membuatnya terus terpaku pada sosok _Ochaco._

Terus terpaku, terus kepikiran, dan terus terbayang tentang _Ochaco..._

Dan lebih dari itu...

Gadis itu – _Uraraka Ochaco –_ lah yang seenaknya telah mengubah arti dari nama _Deku_ yang awalnya digunakan sebagai nama ejekan yang berganti menjadi nama yang terdengar menarik.

Dasar! _Midoriya Izuku_ bahkan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri saat ingatan itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _Uraraka Ochaco –_ dia gadis yang baik dengan senyum yang selalu membuat suasana disekitarnya menjadi hangat, sosok gadis yang menjadi satu penyemangat dikala teman-temannya tengah dalam keadaan terpuruk, gadis yang memiliki pandangan mata optimis yang terkadang membuat _Izuku_ begitu menyukai tatapan matanya.

" _Deku-kun..."_

Bahkan nama panggilan itu masih berdengung dengan jelas ditelinganya, sebuah nama yang membuat _Izuku_ tak akan pernah menyangka jika suatu hari seorang gadis mengubah makna dari nama panggilannya dengan seenaknya.

" _Deku-kun..."_

" _..."_

" _Deku-kun!"_

" _Are?"_

 _Izuku_ membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri.

 _Uraraka Ochaco –_ ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang berada didalam khayalannya kini telah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah cemberut.

" _U-Uraraka-san?!"_ ucap _Izuku_ gugup

" _Mou~_ bahkan aku sampai memanggil namamu hingga tiga kali" tukas _Ochaco_ lalu ikut duduk disebelah _Izuku,_ sementara _Izuku_ sendiri menjadi agak salah tingkah ketika _Ochaco_ begitu dekat dengan dirinya hingga membuat bahu mereka bersinggungan.

Itu hal yang wajar sih. _Izuku_ bukanlah pribadi yang terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis manis disekelilingnya.

" _E-Etto –" Izuku_ menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jarinya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia bicarakan pada _Ochaco_ "- Kau tidak pergi ke kantin _Uraraka-san?_ Bukankah kau sebelumnya mengajak _Kacchan?"_ sambungnya sambil sedikit melirik kearah _Ochaco_ yang kini membuka kotak makan siang yang ia bawa.

"Dia? Dia menolak ajakanku untuk pergi ke kantin, padahal kupikir tak apa jika makan siang bersama disana -" respon _Ochaco_ tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah _Izuku_. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat isi dari kotak makan siangnya.

"- Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan siang? _Deku-kun?"_

"A-Aku? Tidak juga sih, aku hanya mengisi perutku dengan roti isi yang sebelumnya kubeli"

"Kalau begitu –" sumpit yang terselip diantara jari tangan _Ochaco_ kini menjepit sebuah potongan _kaarage._ Masih dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasanya, _Ochaco_ mengarahkannya pada _Izuku_ "- Katakan _Aaaah~"._

Sementara _Izuku_ sendiri?

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, matanya membulat sempurna saat senyum _Ochaco_ yang begitu terasa manis kembali membuat dadanya berdegup dengan kencang.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa _Ochaco_ melakukan hal ini?

Atau dirinya – _Izuku –_ hanyalah pengganti _Katsuki_ bagi _Ochaco?_

" _U-Uraraka-san?!"_

"Ayo cepatlah buka mulutmu! _Deku-kun!" Izuku_ menjadi salah tingkah. Apa dia harus menuruti gadis disampingnya ini? Yang notabene adalah gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya belakangan ini?

"Ta-Tapi –"

" _Deku-kun!"_

' _Aaam~'_

Dan begitulah...

 _Izuku_ menuruti keinginan _Ochaco,_ meski firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terulang kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _All Might!"_

Nada suaranya terdengar begitu yakin seiring dengan cahaya _sunset_ yang begitu indah. sebuah pantai yang kini menjadi tempat mereka bertemu serasa seperti mengingat hal yang telah berlalu, mau bagaimanapun pantai ini dulunya dipenuhi dengan sampah sebelum seorang remaja membersihkannya seorang diri.

 _Midoriya Izuku –_ pemuda berambut hijau itu kini berdiri tegak diatas pasir putih yang begitu halus, berhadapan langsung dengans sang pahlawan yang kini berdiri membelakangi matahari namun tidak dalam bentuk tubuh kekarnya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap _Izuku_ dengan wajah yang meyakinkan, niat yang ada didalam hatinya pun sudah bulat tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan.

"Silahkan selagi aku bisa menjawabnya" respon _All Might._

"..."

"A-Apa seorang pahlawan boleh mengukir sebuah kisah cinta?" meski agak terbata namun _Izuku_ berhasil mengatakannya dengan jelas. Mau bagaimanapun itu sedikit terasa memalukan bagi dirinya.

Itulah yang akhir-akhir ini ia pikirkan...

Masa depannya adalah menjadi seorang pahlawan seperti _All Might,_ menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan senyum yang cemerlang adalah hal yang sudah lama ia dambakan bahkan jauh sebelum tahu bahwa dirinya dahulu adalah seorang _Quirkless._

Namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul secara tiba-tiba dibenaknya ketika perasaan yang begitu terasa berbeda menimpa dan terasa sesak dihatinya.

 _Apa seorang pahlawan boleh memiliki kisah cinta?_

Ia tidak begitu yakin tentang hal itu. Meski ia tahu jika pahlawan adalah seseorang yang rela melakukan hal yang terbaik demi menyelamatkan orang lain, namun bukan berarti menuruti keegoisan diri sendiri bukanlah hal yang salah kan?

Pertanyaan yang _Izuku_ lontarkan tidak lebih dari sekedar meyakinkan hatinya, karena mau bagaimanapun ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ada dikelasnya yang tak lain adalah gadis yang telah mengubah makna dari nama panggilannya.

 _Uraraka Ochaco..._

"Hmm... sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu"

" _A-All Might?"_

 _All Might_ kini mengelus dagunya. Yah... itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Agak asing ditelinga namun bukan berarti itu adalah pertanyaan yang aneh namun justru itu pertanyaan yang menarik.

"Aku tidak yakin jika soal cinta seorang pahlawan. Bahkan aku sendiri pun terus dan terus menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan senyum ramahku seperti orang bodoh –".

" _All Might..."_

"- Namun bukan berarti aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan _Midoriya Shounen._ Selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia dalam menjalani hidupmu, maka kejarlah! Tidak peduli seburuk apapun keadaan yang kau terima, setidaknya kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban" ucap _All Might_ sambil memberikan sebuah jempol pada _Izuku,_ secara itu membuat _Izuku_ sedikit tersenyum.

Dan sekarang?

Setidaknya _Izuku_ sudah yakin dengan perasaannya. Entah ini pilihan terburuk atau malah sebaliknya, ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta – _Uraraka Ochaco!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Selasa, 23 April xxxx_

Dua hari telah terlewati, membiarkan akhir pekan berlalu dengan begitu terasa cepat...

 _Midoriya Izuku –_ pemuda berambut hijau berseragam siswa dari sekolah _SMA U.A_ itu kini berjalan di pinggir trotoar jalan. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana, diiringi pandangan mata yang lurus kedepan. Meski untuk hari ini ia sulit untuk bisa lebih tenang namun setidaknya rencana yang telah ia buat bisa berjalan dengan sempurna – atau setidaknya ia boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

Rencana tentang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada _Uraraka Ochaco..._

Itu memang terdengar agak sedikit memalukan namun mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaan yang sudah lama ia tahan kini tak bisa ia bendung lagi, terlebih ketika melihat _Ochaco –_ gadis yang ia suka – kian dekat dengan _Katsuki_ si pemuda tempramen yang dulu pernah mem _bully-_ nya.

Entah hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua _Izuku_ tidak terlalu ingin tahu, yang sekarang ia niatkan adalah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan mengetahui apa yang dirasakan _Ochaco_ padanya. Meski resiko terbesar yaitu keadaan yang paling terburuk menimpanya, namun setidaknya _Izuku_ ingin tahu jawabannya...

" _Midoriya-kun!"_

 _Izuku_ menghentikan langkah kakinya, kepalanya menoleh sembari melirik kearah belakang – mendapati sosok _Iida Tenya_ yang kini berlari kearahnya. Senyum dan tangan yang naik setengah keatas sembari melambai dilakukan oleh _Izuku_ sekedar menyapa.

"Pagi!"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan _Midoriya-kun?"_

" _E-Etto –" Izuku_ sedikit agak gugup. Mau bagaimanapun mengatakan perasaan sekaligus apa yang akan ia lakukan pada perasaannya sendiri pada orang lain itu cukup memalukan bagi _Midoriya Izuku_ "- Mungkin aku mencoba nekat. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan konsekuensinya seperti apa. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku seperti memaksakan perasaanku pada gadis yang tengah menyukai orang lain –".

"Itu tidak benar _Midoriya-kun!"_

Tiba-tiba _Izuku_ menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika nada sanggahan yang dikeluarkan _Tenya_ begitu besar. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati ekspresi serius yang dikeluarkan oleh remaja berbadan bongsor macam _Iida Tenya._

"Yakinlah perasaanmu diterima! Hari ini akan ada adu _taijutsu_ antar siswa bukan? kau bisa menunjukkan kelebihanmu disana sebelum kau mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan padanya..."

 _Izuku_ menunduk. Setidaknya kalimat yang dikeluarkan _Tenya_ pagi ini membuatnya sedikit agak baikan dengan didorong rasa semangat yang cukup membuatnya bisa berdiri dengan berani.

"..."

"Makasih _Iida-kun,_ kau memang temanku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _U-Uraraka-san!"_

" _..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Bo-boleh aku meminta waktu sebentar?"_

" _Tentu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Midoriya Izuku_ sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika hari ini akan diadakan adu tandingantar siswa dikelasnya yang dilakukan di lapangan olahraga. Entah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan namun terik matahari yang menyengat serasa memancing keringatnya untuk keluar dari pori-pori kulit.

Sejenak matanya melirik – _Iida Tenya_ yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, _Todoroki Shouto_ yang terlihat kalem seperti biasa, _Bakugo Katsuki_ yang menyeringai kearahnya sembari meledakkan tangannya sendiri, dan teman-temannya yang lain yang terlihat begitu bersemangat seolah penantian lama mereka tentang adu kekuatan satu sama lain telah tiba.

Seketika pandangan _Izuku_ terpaku pada _Uraraka Ochaco –_ gadis yang nantinya mungkin akan menerima perasaannya? Entah siapa yang tahu?

Gadis berambut _bob_ coklat itu terlihat begitu semangat seperti biasanya dengan diiringi senyum yang setiap hari selalu menorehkan warna baru didalam hati seorang _Izuku._ Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh _Ochaco,_ seketika wajah _Izuku_ dipenuhi dengan rona merah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan _Ochaco_ bisa dibilang cukup ketat hingga membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Sedikit agak berlebihan sih namun entah mengapa itu membuat kesan tersendiri bagi _Midoriya Izuku._

"Kalian terlihat bersemangat rupanya?" _Midoriya_ dikejutkan dengan suara berat dari belakanganya yang ternyata adalah wali kelasnya sendiri, _Aizawa Shouto._ Terlihat pria dengan wajah pemalas itu membawa selembar kertas yang hendak ia baca.

"Kalau begitu adu _taijutsu_ dimulai! Yang pertama kali bertarung adalah _Bakugo Katsuki_ melawan _Midoriya Izuku"_

" _A-are?"_

Senyum _Midoriya_ tiba-tiba menjadi miring. Ia akan melawan _Katsuki? Osananajimi_ sekaligus penghalang besarnya terhadap _Ochaco?_

" _Deku teme..."_

" _Ha-Ha'i?!"_

"Yakinlah bahwa aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

 _*Blaar!*_

 _Izuku_ jadi merinding sendiri, kala _Katsuki_ mengatakan itu sembari mengeluarkan ledakan dari tangannya diikuti dengan seringai mengerikan. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti _Katsuki_ akan benar-benar menghancurkannya – atau setidaknya dalam artian lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Deku-kun?"_

 _Izuku masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan senyumnya yang kian mengembang pilu_

 _Jadi? Sore hari dan halaman belakang sekolah akan menjadi saksi dari pengakuan cintanya? Atau tepatnya setelah mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka yaitu bertanding satu sama lain dengan siswa kelas?_

 _Uraraka Ochaco – gadis yang terlihat bertambah manis itu masih menanti jawaban dari Izuku. Meski merasa cukup heran, namun ia masih penasaran mengapa Izuku membawanya kemari tanpa menjelaskan niatnya yang sebenarnya_

" _..."_

" _U-Uraraka-san, aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal –"_

" _\- tentang apa yang membuatku membawamu kemari..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ledakan api itu kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menghasilkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi semua pasang mata yang ada disana. Ekspresi yang tergambar dari siswa kelas pahlawan itu bermacam-macam, ada yang sedikit tidak percaya, kasihan dan lain sebagainya.

Sejenak helaan nafas lega terasa hangat kala semua pasang mata – entah itu sang wali kelas, _Ochaco, Todoroki, Momo, Tenya, Asui_ dan yang lainnya – mendapati sosok _Midoriya Izuku_ yang melompat keluar dari kepulan asap itu. Keadaannya masih terlihat baik-baik saja, meski jari kelingking pada tangan kirinya terlihat membiru.

 _Aizawa Souta –_ sang wali kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu malas itu kembali menghela nafas sembari menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada _Izuku._ Ia tahu jika _Izuku_ memang tipe orang yang cukup _masokis_ jika itu ada kaitannya dengan sebuah kekuatan, namun bukan berarti harus menghancurkan diri sendiri bukan?

" _Midoriya! Bakugo!_ Ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuh kalian. Aku tak ingin membuat mataku pedih karena kalian!" ucap _Aizawa_ yang agak sedikit teriak, dan tidak menyadari bahwa para siswanya _sweatdropped_ atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

 _*Tap!*_

 _Izuku_ mendarat diatas tanah dengan sempurna. Meski sedikit merasa meringis akibat jari kelingkingnya yang membiru, namun itu tidak sedikitpun membuat _Izuku_ untuk menyerahkan dirinya dan mengaku kalah. Mau bagaimanapun, ia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan semua yang ia punya meski pada akhirnya ia harus menghancurkan tubuhnya ini karena –

\- ini _Event_ yang mempengaruhi _Event_ yang ia hadapi selanjutnya!

" _Deku-teme!"_

Nada suara _Katsuki_ serasa menggema dan terdengar begitu agak mengerikan ditelinga remaja macam _Izuku,_ kala kabut asap yang sebelumnya menutupi mereka kini benar-benar lenyap terbawa angin. Tanah yang berada disekitarnya benar-benar terlihat hancur lebur, retak dimana-mana. Sementara _Katsuki_ sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi bencinya seperti biasa.

Keadaannya bisa dibilang cukup baik-baik saja meski pakaian yang kini ia kenakan kotor dipenuhi debu, mengingat sebelumnya ia terkena efek dari _Quirk_ yang dimilik _Izuku_ hingga memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan ledakan ledakan tingkat menengah kearah _Izuku_ namun sayang sang lawan berhasil menghindar.

 _*Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!*_

Semua pasang mata kini kembali dikejutkan dengan apa yang saat ini _Katsuki_ lakukan. Tubuhnya melesat keatas udara dengan ledakan yang keluar dari kedua tangannya sebagai pendorong tubuhnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari _Midoriya Izuku –_ pemuda yang kini memasang ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

 _*Swuuuuuuss~*_

Dengan dibantu ledakan berulang yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya, _Katsuki_ melesat cepat dari udara menuju tempat dimana _Izuku_ kini berdiri tegak. Kecepatannya sulit untuk diikuti dengan mata telanjang, bahkan mereka yang tengah mengamatinya tidak tahu jika kini _Katsuki_ menyeringai kejam.

Disisi lain – _Midoriya Izuku_ masih memikirkan hal yang entah siapapun tak tahu. Wajahnya mengeras kala matanya menatap _Katsuki_ yang melesat cepat bagaikan peluru. Apa ia harus menghindar? Atau menyerang balik? Bagaimana dengan jari tangannya? Apa ia hanya akan bertahan dengan sepuluh jarinya saja?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dengan bodohnya didalam kepalanya!

"Persiapkan dirimu _Deku!"_

 _Izuku_ tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi!

Lantas ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan mengabaikan jari kelingkingnya yang membiru akibat kekuatan yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Kali ini jari manisnya yang dalam posisi sentilan akan menjadi korban selanjutnya!

" _Kacchan!_ Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

 _*Blaaaaasstt~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Agak mendadak memang, namun aku tidak bisa jika tidak menceritakannya terlebih dahulu –"_

" _\- Ketika aku kembali teringat saat kau menolongku untuk yang pertama kalinya, kau ingat itu?"_

 _Uraraka Ochaco – gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Izuku menanyakan hal yang tak lagi teringat dikepalanya_

 _Gelengan Ochaco membuat Izuku tersenyum kicut. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Itu hal kecil yang berkesan bagi Izuku..._

" _Kau lupa ya? Padahal itu cukup berkesan bagi diriku..."_

" _Deku-kun? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

" _..."_

" _A-aku –"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, semua pasang mata kembali dikejutkan dengan pertarungan dua remaja yang bisa dibilang agak berlebihan itu. Ketika mereka hanya bisa menahan nafas saat hempasan dari tekanan angin yang berasal dari _Smash_ yang dikeluarkan _Midoriya Izuku_ begitu terasa kuat.

Namun sayangnya – meski begitu kuat namun itu tidak cukup untuk membuat _Katsuki_ terluka sedikitpun! Ia punya cara tersendiri untuk menghindar dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh _Izuku._ Atau setidaknya ia cukup pintar untuk menggunakan _Quirk-nya_ untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya diatas udara.

"Kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan cara yang sama _hah?!" Katsuki_ kini berteriak penuh dengan nada yang meninggi. Ledakan yang terus keluar dari kedua tangannya seakan mendorong tubuhnya untuk melesat lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi kearah _Izuku_ yang kini kembali menahan rasa perih.

Yah... dua jarinya kini telah menjadi korban dari kekuatan yang ia miliki...

" _Ittai..._ ini benar-benar menyakitkan!" ringis _Izuku_ mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dijarinya. Kini ia menekan tenaganya pada satu tumpuan kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa _Katsuki_ benar-benar ingin menabraknya dengan kecepatan yang menggila!

 _*Swuuuush~!*_

 _*Blaaaaar~!*_

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi tepat saat _Izuku_ berhasil melompat keatas dan _Katsuki_ yang gagal menabrakkan dirinya kepada _Izuku_ dan berakhir dengan mencium tanah dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Meskipun begitu keadaan mereka saat ini belum bisa terlihat dengan pasti mengingat _Izuku_ tidak sempat untuk melompat dengan tinggi hingga kini keberadaannya masih tertutupi dengan kabut asap hasil ledakan yang dikeluarkan oleh _Katsuki._

Semua pasang mata – terlebih _Ochaco –_ memandang tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi didepan mata mereka. Ini bukanlah pelatihan antar calon pahlawan! Ini malah terlihat seperti mereka yang bertarung mempertaruhkan hal yang entah siapapun tak akan tahu – atau setidaknya.

 _Aizawa Shouta_ menyeringai. Entah apa yang ia rasakan namun melihat kedua siswanya bertarung layaknya seorang pahlawan membuatnya merasa sedikit bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _A-Aku suka padamu!"_

" _Dan seperti itulah kenyataannya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sapuan angin perlahan menghapus kabut asap yang menghalangi setiap pasang mata yang menjadi saksi pertarungan antara dua siswa yang sudah terlalu _over_ itu. Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam, ada yang kaget, senang, dan bermacam-macam.

"Kena kau! _Deku!"_

Kala _Katsuki_ kini benar-benar berhasil menggapai _Izuku_ yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan sang _rival_ yang kini telah tiba didepannya itu. _Izuku_ benar-benar tidak menduga jika _Katsuki_ akan mengejarnya yang kini berada diatas udara tepat setelah _Katsuki_ menghantam tanah dengan begitu kuatnya seolah dia benar-benar tidak puas hanya untuk itu saja!

Dengan kepalan tangan yang saat ini menghasilkan ledakan-ledakan kecil, _Katsuki_ menghantamkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat kearah perut _Izuku_ hingga membuat _Izuku_ mengadahkan kepalanya kesakitan dengan liur yang tumpah dari mulutnya. Kemudian _Katsuki_ mendorong tubuh _Izuku_ dengan pukulannya menuju ketanah hingga berakhir dengan hantaman yang begitu kuat dan debu yang mengepul.

 _*Braaaaaak!*_

 _Katsuki –_ yang faktanya masih berada diudara – saat ini menyeringai kejam seolah puas atas apa yang ia perlakukan pada remaja yang pernah ia _bully_ itu. Cengkraman tangan hasil dari pukulan yang menghantam perut _Izuku_ itu seakan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan ledakan kecil seolah berbicara _aku ingin lagi! Lagi dan lagi!_

"A-Aku –" sayup-sayup suara kecil perlahan terdengar dari balik debu yang mengepul itu, mencoba membuat sebuah fakta bahwa _Izuku_ belum menyerah dan tidak akan mau menyerah.

"- Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu _Kacchan!_ Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mengalahkanmu _"_ Angin menghapus semuanya, mempertontonkan _Izuku_ yang mengacungkan tangan kirinya dengan jemari yang dalam posisi sentilan – kali ini ia merelakan jari tengahnya yang kenyataannya mendominasi kekuatan dari kelima jarinya.

Berharap mendapatkan respon yang sebaliknnya, _Izuku_ malah mendapati _Katsuki_ yang menyeringai kala dirinya tengah diancam oleh orang yang pernah di _bully-nya_ dulu saat masih SMP. Ini menyenangkan baginya! Setidaknya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan _Deku_ untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ingin ia beritahu pada orang lain.

"Kau pikir kau saja begitu?" _Katsuki_ memperlebar seringainya, tangan kanannya kini ia hadapkan kedepan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan letupan ledakan pada _Izuku_ yang berada dibawahnya "- Aku juga pasti akan membunuhmu!"

Sementara yang lainnya – sang _sensei_ beserta siswa lain – hanya bisa menatap tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Entah kenapa dimata mereka, keduanya terlihat seperti ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain dengan cara yang begitu keras.

" _Aizawa-sensei!_ Apa mereka tidak berlebihan?" sahut _Ochaco_ kala melihat _Katsuki_ yang menyeringai. Ia tahu jika _Katsuki_ memang seperti itu sejak mereka kenal, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat lain jika _Katsuki_ berhadapan langsung dengan _Izuku._

"Tenang saja, aku selalu siap setiap saat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" tukas _Aizawa Shouta_ selaku guru dari kelas pahlawan.

Kembali fokus pada pertarungan dua calon pahlawan itu. Kini _Katsuki_ tak lagi main-main! Telapak tangannya terasa panas membakar ketika bola api yang cukup besar tercipta didepan telapak tangannya dan siap meluncur kearah _Izuku._ Begitupun sebaliknya, _Izuku_ yang siap menyerang balik dengan kekuatan _One for All_ yang ia dapatkan dari sang idola – _All Might._

"Aku yang menang!" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan diikuti dengan serangan yang meluncur satu sama lain

 _*Blaaaassstt!*_

 _*Blaaaaaaaaarr~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _A-Aku suka padamu, U-Uraraka-san!"_

 _Izuku benar-benar mengatakannya, meski agak terbata._

 _Izuku menundukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum pilu. Entah kenapa agak aneh rasanya kala ia mengutarakan perasaannya yang kian membelenggu hatinya untuk terus merasa tercabik-cabik atas apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya._

" _De-Deku-kun?"_

 _Sementara diposisi lain – Uraraka Ochaco terlihat begitu kaget setengah mati. Temannya sendiri? Mengutarakan perasaan padanya?_

 _Entah hatinya seolah berkata 'Ini sedang bukan main-main kan?!' atau semacam 'Apa ini sungguhan?' mengingat ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang dirasakan Izuku sebelumnya_

" _A-Agak mendadak memang, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi –"_

" _\- Ketika dirimu jauh dari gapaianku, ketika kau lebih dekat dengan orang lain dibanding dengan diriku, ketika kau begitu dekat dengan Kacchan yang pernah melawanmu di festival olahraga"_

 _Izuku kini menengadahkan kepalanya kedepan. Mencoba menatap mata Ochaco dengan penuh rasa keberanian, meski ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mundur atau kembali lagi – setidaknya_

" _Aku tahu jika aku cemburu tapi apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau mengerti perasaanku? Atau aku harus bersikap bodoh agar kau mau mengalihkan perhatianmu dan tertawa melihat kebodohan apa yang aku lakukan?"_

" _Aku memang tidak sekuat Kacchan ataupun Todoroki-kun, atau setidaknya lincah seperti Iida-kun dan Asui-san –"_

" _\- Tapi percayalah. Akulah yang mencintaimu lebih dari yang lainnya bahkan lebih dari cinta pada diriku sendiri!"_

" _Aku! Aku menyukaimu! U-Uraraka-san!"_

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ledakan besar terjadi dengan cukup kuat ketika bola api besar itu menabrak sebuah gelombang kekuatan yang sangat besar hingga menghasilkan kabut asap yang lagi-lagi menutupi semua pandang mata yang asik menonton pertarungan dua calon pahlawan itu.

Mengabaikan kabut asap didepannya, _Katsuki_ masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja meski gelombang yang berasal dari kekuatan yang dikeluarkan _Izuku_ terasa agak panas pada tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang saat ini menghadap kebelakang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan agar ia bisa bergerak bebas dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya.

 _*Swuuuuush~!*_

 _*Braaakk!*_

Dan secara tidak terduga – _Izuku_ yang masih telentang diatas tanah tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan dengan liur yang tumpah dari mulutnya ketika _Katsuki_ secara tiba-tiba menembus kabut asap dan menghantamkan lutut kakinya kearah perut _Izuku._

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah darimu _huh?"_ ucap _Katsuki_ pelan membiarkan _Izuku_ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam. Secara perlahan _Katsuki_ berdiri diatas tubuh _Izuku_ sembari menarik kerah baju _Izuku_ dan mengangkatnya keatas "- Kenyataannya tetap saja kau yang kalah dariku!" tegas _Katsuki_ lalu membanting tubuh _Izuku_ kebelakang.

 _*Braaaakk!*_

 _*Coouuggh!* Izuku_ kembali memuntahkan liurnya dengan keras.

Dan pada akhirnya...

Ia akan tetap kalah dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai _rivalnya..._

Kedua mata _Izuku_ masih belum tertutup rapat. Dipandangan matanya ia mendapati sosok _Katsuki_ yang angkuh seperti biasanya. Tangan kanannya kini perlahan terangkat keatas secara perlahan mencoba untuk kembali menggunakan _Quirk-nya_ namun gagal.

"Hentikan itu _Midoriya._ Meski pertarungan kalian cukup kelewatan namun kau _(Midoriya)_ tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa kau kalah" ucap _Aizawa Shouta_ secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang terlihat memerah. Jadi? _Senseinya_ yang telah menghapus _Quirk-nya_ tepat sebelum ia menggunakannya?

" _Whooaa!_ Kau hebat _Bakugo!"_

" _Sasuga Bakugo!"_

"Berisik kalian semua! Kubunuh kalian!"

Dan seperti itulah tanggapan siswa lain kala _Katsuki_ – si pemenang dalam festival olahraga – memenangkan pertarunganya dengan _Izuku._ Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya, ia tetap saja seperti itu.

Dia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seperti itu, entah bagaimanapun caranya...

Izuku yang masih terbaring lemah disana masih terdiam bergeming tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya satu inchi pun. Apa yang berputar dikepalanya saat ini adalah alasan mengapa dirinya harus kalah dari _Katsuki._

Apa dia memang lemah?

Atau dirinya memang tidak sepantasnya untuk menang?

Padahal...

Padahal...

Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bisa didepan cinta pertamanya – _Uraraka Ochaco!_

Apa itu alasan yang konyol untuk pemuda sepertinya?

.

.

.

 _._

" _..."_

" _Deku-kun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Bakugo-kun!"_

Dan nada riang itu, masih bisa didengar dengan begitu jelas ditelinga _Izuku..._

Itu _Uraraka Ochaco – Izuku_ tidak akan pernah salah menebak suara orang yang bahkan telah menyelamatkannya saat ujian pertama kala ia mendaftar sekolah pahlawan ini.

Dikala tubuhnya masih berbaring tanpa ada satupun yang mau menghampirinya. _Izuku_ sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah _Katsuki_ dan yang lainnya. Mereka terlihat gembira, mereka terlihat bangga pada calon pahlawan yang sedikit agak arogan itu.

Terlebih pada _Uraraka Ochaco –_ sedari tadi pandangan mata _Izuku_ masih terus mengarah padanya tanpa ada sedikitpun hal yang bisa membuat matanya terfokus kearah lain. _Izuku_ sempat tersenyum pilu. Senyum _Uraraka Ochaco_ terlihat begitu natural.

 _Namun sayang, itu bukan untuk dirinya..._

 _Menyedihkan..._

" _Sugoi yo Bakugo-kun!_ Itu begitu hebat!"

"Kau lagi _Uraraka?_ Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

" _Heeh~?_ Padahal aku sempat mendukungmu tadi!"

"Aku tidak butuh dukungan seorang gadis sepertimu!"

 _Uraraka Ochaco_ terlihat kesal dengan sikap _Katsuki_ yang ketus dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun itu bukanlah alasan yang kuat bagi _Ochaco_ untuk tidak mengejar _Katsuki._

Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu ringan...

Dia memakai _Quirk-nya_ demi mengejar _Katsuki...?_

" _Midoriya-kun!"_

Sahut suara lantang itu terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran _Izuku_ dan mengalihkan perhatiannya yang awalnya terus memandang _Ochaco_ yang perlahan menjauh menuju ke asal suara.

Itu _Iida Tenya,_ yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada _Izuku_

"A-Aku kalah..." ucap _Izuku_ lirih sembari tersenyum masam saat membalas uluran tangan _Iida Tenya_ lalu perlahan terbangun. Niatnya yang awalnya ingin mengungkapkan bahwa ia bisa didepan _Ochaco_ gagal total – atau bahkan jika menang pun mungkin _Ochaco_ tidak akan menyadari pesan tak tersurat yang _Izuku_ sampaikan.

"Sudah sudah! Setidaknya kau bisa menampilkan kekuatanmu padanya! Semangat!"

"..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ma-Maafkan aku Deku-kun..."_

 _Tiap perkataan Ochaco terasa bergetar dan agak sedikit terbata. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang saat ini ia tampilkan dari pandangan Izuku yang notabene masih berdiri didepannya sekedar menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan._

 _Kedua tangannya kini meremas seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan meski tak sedikitpun respon yang ia keluarkan. Wajahnya terus menunduk – entah apa yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya atau apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan tentang Izuku –_

 _\- Yang kenyataannya telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya..._

" _..."_

 _Disisi lain Izuku masih sabar menanti jawaban dari Ochaco. Tatapan matanya menggambarkan keraguan, menggambarkan kekhawatiran, menggambarkan semua yang saat ini berputar didalam benaknya kala detak jantungnya serasa dipompa untuk terus lebih cepat, cepat dan lebih cepat lagi._

 _Sejenak ada firasat buruk yang bertamu didalam hatinya, saat Ochaco tak kunjung merespon sedikitpun atas apa yang telah ia ungkapkan pada gadis itu. Bahkan wajahnya kini ikut menunduk memperlihatkan senyum pilunya._

 _Ia tahu..._

 _Ochaco bukanlah gadis yang pantas ia miliki..._

 _Namun itu bukan berarti alasan utama Ochaco untuk tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun bukan?_

 _Atau, ada seseorang yang lebih menarik dimata Ochaco selain dirinya?_

" _U-Uraraka-"_

" _Deku-kun!"_

 _Seketika Izuku menengadahkan kepalanya kedepan saat merasa setitik cahaya muncul yang membuat Ochaco kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Berharap gadis itu menerima apa yang ia ungkapkan..._

 _Namun..._

" _U-Uraraka-san...?"_

 _Ochaco berlinang air mata, dengan senyum yang terlihat agak dipaksakan..._

 _Namun sayang itu bukanlah hal yang baik._

 _Sesaat degup jantung Izuku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, kala Ochaco yang saat ini berada didepannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan reaksi yang seperti itu. Ada niatan yang kuat didalam hatinya saat kakinya maju selangkah dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai Ochaco –_

 _\- Namun Ochaco mundur..._

" _Maafkan aku, aku menyukai orang lain..."_

 _Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam..._

 _Lalu mundur secara perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan Izuku yang masih terdiam memantung disana. Mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ochaco padanya..._

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore itu, kala angin berhembus dengan cukup lembut meski tak biasanya seperti ini. Cahaya matahari yang menenggelamkan dirinya diujung barat pun terlihat begitu indah – namun memberi kesan yang ambigu.

Satu siluet seorang remaja kini tengah berdiri dibelakang pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Matanya memandang jauh nan dalam, menghadap matahari yang kian tenggelam seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Senyumnya mengembang, meski terlihat agak sedikit pilu. Kedua tangan yang kini berada didalam saku celananya ia kepal erat-erat – seolah menahan emosi yang serasa tak lagi bisa ia tahan didalam hatinya itu. Rambut hijaunya melambai-lambai terbawa angin meski awalnya mati-matian menutupi ekpresi yang ada dibalik helaian rambut hijau itu.

 _Midoriya Izuku –_ Ia tahu jika apa yang saat ini ia rasakan tak mungkin bisa orang lain pahami. Bahkan jika ia paksakan perasaaannya pada orang lain pun belum tentu orang lain dapat memahami apa yang saat ini ia rasakan – karena pada dasarnya manusia memang tidak pernah bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Ini sungguh terasa sesak didalam dadanya! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang juga!

Deretan giginya yang rapi kini menggigit bibir bawah sekeras-kerasnya mencoba menahan hati yang memaksa untuk menjerit. Meski hati terasa kian sakit kala penolakan itu masih membekas dengan jelas didalam ingatannya – namun bukan berarti ia bisa terima dengan lapang dada begitu saja!

" _Hiks..."_

 _Izuku_ bukanlah sosok yang kuat.

 _Izuku_ juga bukanlah pemuda yang tidak punya perasaan.

Dia hanyalah seorang calon pahlawan yang baru merasakan akan sakitnya kisah cinta.

Ketika gambaran tentang _Ochaco_ yang tersenyum sambil menangis padanya, lengan _Izuku_ akan menghapus air mata yang tumpah dari air matanya. Perasaan yang tiap sepersekian detik selalu terasa seperti dihujam jarum terus terulang seolah memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang masokis – meski dalam artian lain.

Itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan baginya!

Penolakan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah artian kalau _Ochaco_ sebenarnya menyukai _Bakugo Katsuki_ bukan?

Teman yang dulu pernah mem _bully-nya?_

" _U-Uraraka-san..."_

Dalam tangan yang masih menyembunyikan matanya, _Izuku_ masih bisa menyebut nama gadis yang membuat hatinya sakit itu. Meski pada kenyataannya _Izuku_ tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai _Uraraka Ochaco –_

 _\- Ochaco_ bukanlah untuknya!

 _Ochaco_ juga tidak pantas disandingkan dengan dirinya!

Namun apa artinya semua itu jika _Ochaco_ sering kali memberinya perhatian yang lebih kala ia berada dalam keadaan yang sulit?

Apa semua itu tidak lebih dari sekedar teman saja? meski _Izuku_ menginginkan lebih dari itu?!

" _Hiks... sial..."_

 _Izuku_ tidak lagi dapat menahan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Lengan kanannya menjadi satu-satunya anggota tubuh yang ia paksa untuk bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya – meski itu hal yang mustahil. Ketika cairan kesedihan yang terus berjatuhan dari sudut matanya itu, lengannya akan terus mengusapnya tanpa henti menghilangkan jejak air matanya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

Menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia cintai malah mencintai orang lain adalah satu kenyataan yang membuatnya serasa tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Tak pernah ia pungkiri sebelumnya jika gadis yang sedari awal menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatiannya itu akan membawanya ke tempat yang tinggi, lalu dihempaskan kebawah dengan cara yang cukup menyedihkan.

 _Izuku_ memang tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa _Ochaco_ bisa menyukai remaja yang tempramen seperti _Bakugo Katsuki_ itu –

\- Namun _Ochaco_ sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang selama ini _Izuku_ pertahankan hanya demi menjaga kisah mereka! Meski pada akhirnya _Izuku_ memutuskan untuk mengatakannya juga.

 _Ochaco_ tidak akan pernah paham apa yang _Izuku_ rasakan kala ia tengah terpaku menatap _Ochaco_ dari kejauhan.

 _Ochaco_ juga tak akan bisa paham apa yang tengah _Izuku_ rasakan saat rasa khawatirnya menyeruak dengan sangat kuat saat keadaan _Ochaco_ agak mengkhawatirkan ketika gadis itu bertarung dengan _Katsuki_ dalam festival olahraga.

Dan –

\- _Ochaco_ tidak akan pernah mengerti, apa yang selama ini _Izuku_ rasakan terhadap _Ochaco!_

" _Sial...!"_

Kedua tangannya kini turut ikut andil untuk menahan kesedihannya. Kala air mata itu terus tumpah tanpa henti. Akan ada sepasang tangan yang menyapu air matanya saat matanya terus dibanjiri rasa sedih yang menusuk hati.

" _Uraraka-san..._ andai jika kau paham apa yang kurasakan saat ini –"

"- Namun kupikir kau tak akan pernah paham. Karena bagaimanapun, hatimu akan terus terpaku pada _Kacchan..."_

" _Hiks..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi? Apa jawabannya?"

 _Izuku_ terdiam saat sang pahlawan nomor satu – _All Might –_ berdiri didepannya meminta satu kepastian yang akan ia katakan segera. Tanpa tahu apa yang _Izuku_ rasakan sebelumnya, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dialami _Izuku_ hingga membuat raut wajahnya terlihat begitu hampa.

"..."

"Hei, kau terlihat lesu. Apa ada yang membuatmu tak fokus? _Midoriya Shounen?"_

"I-itu tak ada..."

Tanggap _Izuku_ menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Dan ketika melihatnya. Entah _Izuku_ rasanya tak tega jika tak mengatakannya pada _All Might_ saat raut muka pahlawan nomor satu itu terlihat begitu antusias, meski akhirnya itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi kembali sakit.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya bukan? jadi apa jawabannya?"

Ucap _All Might_ kembali bertanya.

 _Izuku_ pun mencoba merubah raut wajahnya yang hampa.

"A-Aku –"

"A-Aku kalah, _All Might..."_

Ucap _Izuku_ tersenyum pilu, dengan air mata yang tumpah begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _:: Fin~ ::_


End file.
